It is presently common practice to manufacture motor vehicles with shock absorbing type front and rear bumpers. Trailer hitches cannot properly be connected to such shock absorbing bumpers, and it is therefore necessary to attach the trailer hitch to the frame of the vehicle. However, some recreational type vehicles have the outlet end of the holding tank dump tube positioned intermediate the rear cross frame member and the rear vehicle bumper, and it is necessary to maintain access to the holding tank dump tube.